wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Midori Ichikawa
:For TCG information, see Midoriko (TCG). was Hitoe Uemura's first LRIG in selector infected WIXOSS series. Her real name is . In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Midori Ichikawa becomes the LRIG of Hitoe Uemura and serves as one of the protagonists again. Appearance Midoriko has green hair that juts forward in two long blades and spikes upward in the back. She wears green cloth (or armor) over her chest and on her legs. Midoriko also wears green pants and a scarf. She is often seen donning her primary weapons, a pair of gauntlets. Her green theming likely symbolizes her relation to the green cards. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Midori's LRIG appearance is a more older version of Midoriko. She has long shoulder-length green hair with two bangs and green eyes. She wears a revealing green bikini styled top and green trouser pants. She also has a yellow scarf that wraps around her arms and waist. Personality Midoriko has a calm disposition, often comforting Hitoe in times of dire need. Unlike other LRIGS, however, Midoriko had developed a closer relationship with Hitoe and was quite happy that Hitoe was able to have her wish granted, even without her help as is suggested with her conversation with Hanayo in Episode 4, even if it meant letting go of her chance to take over Hitoe's body and eventual release from the card. Her close relationship with Hitoe ultimately led to her selector's downfall. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Midori is shown to have grown more mature and braver. She also worries about Hitoe's participation as a Selector in the third round and often worries about her. Background Midori or (Midoriko) used to girl who had trouble making friends similar to Hitoe. However, unlike, Hitoe who was just plain shy, Midori preferred to not to make friends because she had no interest in other people, figuring that they was no way they could understand each other, and gave up on that idea. Some time later, she became a Selector, won, and was turned into an LRIG. Chronology Midoriko first appears in Episode 2 with her selector Hitoe. In the final episode of season 1, she appears alongside another selector. Selector Destructed WIXOSS At the end of Selector Destructed Wixoss, Midoriko (now Midori) meets up with Hanayo again at the Library where Ruko,Hitoe and Yuzuki had that fun non-selector battle that one time with their LRIGs watching. After Hanayo states how she'll forget the whole mess as it was one big nightmare to her, Midori tells her that she won't. She then tells her, her backstory. Midori tells that she was once like Hitoe who had no friends, however unlike Hitoe, she had no friends because she preferred it to be that way, as she had given up on the idea that she could ever meet anyone who could understand her. Midori then admits to Hanayo that after she became an LRIG, she felt the desire to connect with someone for the first time. She goes on further to say that she was glad that she went through the Selector Battles, because she would've never felt that desire or figure out who herself was and who other people were truly like. After stating that Hanayo asks her for her real name, and Midoriko introduces herself as Midori Ichikawa. Hanayo laughs because her LRIG name was really no different than her human name. In retaliation, Midori asks Hanayo what her real name is, and she admits that it's Hanayo Unjou, to which Midori critcises her for not putting some more creativity in her LRIG Name. They then end up laughing, and then promising to meet again soon. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Midori was initially summoned to be Hitoe's LRIG for the new Selector Battles. They only got to know each other for a short time, as Hitoe was defeated by Layla after putting up a brilliant fight and Midori was taken by Layla as the price for losing the battle. Relationships Hitoe Uemura Hitoe is both Selector and friend to Midoriko. As a LRIG, Midoriko greatly desired Hitoe's wish to come true. However, as a friend, she desired to stay in the company of Hitoe, unfortunately causing Hitoe to later be targeted by Iona and Ulith, which led to Hitoe's disqualification as a Selector and the reversal of her wish. She blames herself afterwards wishing that she never met Hitoe, because she essentially caused the reversal of her wish by telling her the truth behind Selector Battles at the very last moment when it was too late. Hitoe nonetheless forgives her and understood how hard it was for Midoriko to tell her the truth. At the end of spread and destructed, Midori reunites with Hitoe and are seen together. During conflated it is strongly implied that after the first round of Selector Battles, they became friends and kept in touch, as Hitoe called Midoriko by her real name, despite going to different high schools. Trivia * Midoriko's name is made up of the kanji characters for "green" and "child", referring to her green colour. Gallery chara07_1.png|Full body design Midorikohuman.PNG|Human Midoriko in front of Hitoe at the end selector spread WIXOSS Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Midoriko Category:LRIG Character Category:Human